The Almost American Dream
by theducktapegirl96
Summary: Leonard and Penny Get Some exciting news... they have 9 months to prepare for a life changing event.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I can dream, they're not my characters.

As Penny walked up the stairs hand-in-hand with Leonard, she felt fulfilled. They had just come back from a double date with Sheldon and Amy Farah Fowler, who had insisted they were just going as friends. She loves "Shamy," as she called them, much to their annoyance. She was glad Howard and Raj had introduced them. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice she was at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

When they got to the door Leonard got her attention by asking her where she was staying, code for "Do we need to tell Sheldon to get out his earplugs?" "Does this answer your question?" she said while taking off his tie to hang on the door. He grinned and nodded, and they walked into the apartment blissfully. They had just gotten inside the door and Penny had an idea. "Wanna make out in Sheldon's spo-" she said as she heard the door slam behind her.

"Have you forgotten about my Vulcan hearing? You will not have coitus, or even 'Make out' as you call it, in my spot. I will find out, because the cushion balance fit to shape my buttocks will be off." Leonard and Penny sighed. "I'm assuming I will need to get my ear plugs out, since you have brought Penny here and it appears that you two have planned to engage in coitus." Sheldon then went on to state the roommate agreement about roommates bringing women home.

"We were going to put a tie on the door Sheldon" Leonard informed him as he carried Penny back the hall.

"Goodnight Moon pie!" Penny called to Sheldon as they escaped more of Sheldon going on and on about "Coitus on his spot"

The Next day was a Sunday, and Penny was awakened to hear "But it's oatmeal day!" as she got up, she heard Leonard reply "But Penny wants chocolate chip pancakes!" She walked out to the kitchen to see A plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon waiting for her. She walked up and gave Leonard a kiss and noticed Sheldon sulking, eating some of his "High fiber" cereal and watching Dr. Who.

"Ah, Penny," he said, "I see your up. Do you know you have thrown my whole digestive system out of line by expressing to Leonard your desire to eat Chocolate chip filled pancakes on an oatmeal day?" "Ah, Sheldon, do you know no one cares?" " Penny, my digestive system cares." Since she knew there was no point in arguing, she sat down to breakfast. "So Leonard, how is work?" Penny asked uninterestedly. "oh, you know, work." "That's good." Penny got up and said "Well, I'm working a second shift, so ill see you guys later!" "Bye" said both Leonard and Sheldon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own 'em.

As soon as Penny walked through the door, Leonard could tell something was wrong. She was home early, and looked tired and sick.

"Penny, are you ok?" he asked her. "Do I look ok to you?" "Um, actually, no." About that time she ran into the bathroom and started puking.

"Oh, she is contaminating our bathroom with the germs of some kind of virus" Sheldon said as he got up to find the Cleaning Disinfectant spray.

After Penny didn't come out for a while, Leonard decided to knock on the door. "Penny, are you ok?" he got no response, so he said "Penny, I'm coming in." He opened the door and saw his girlfriend sitting on the toilet staring at an unknown object. "Um, Penny? PENNY?" "Oh, Leonard, didn't see you there." she responded. "I noticed. So, what's the matter" "um, Leonard, I'm kinda, sorta, 2monthspregnant." she blurted out the last part. All Leonard could do was stare. "Uh, is it, uh, you know, mine?" "yep."

All he could think is how could he do this to the girl he loved the most? Penny's words brought him back to reality. "So, um, what do you think I should um, do?" "what do you mean 'do?'" "like, keep it, adoption, abortion." Leonard was opposed to abortion. He couldn't kill his own baby. "Not abortion." He was relieved to hear Penny say "that wasn't really an option for me anyhow." "So, Penny, Do you _want_ a baby?" "well, at first I would have, but now I love it too much to not keep him or her." "wow, a baby." Leonard said as he sat down on the counter, "A real, living, breathing mixture of you and me, growing inside you." "I know," Penny Said, "incredible, huh?"

**Ok, so more to come. Ill document the pregnancy, and you cant forget about Sheldon, Howard, and Raj's comments on it! R&R please, Constructive criticism welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in the bathroom for a while, staring at that little pink plus sign. After awhile they heard 'knock knock knock' "Leonard and Penny" 'Knock Knock Knock' "Leonard and Penny" 'Knock knock' and Leonard opened the door to see Sheldon wearing a surgical mask.

"What Sheldon?" Leonard asked "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but based on the time elapsed since you entered the bathroom, am I correct to assume something is wrong with one or both of you?" "We're not sick Sheldon." "What other reason would one have for staying in the bathroom as long as you did?" "Um, Sheldon," Penny answered him, "I'm kind of going to have a baby in 9 months." "and because Leonard is in the bathroom with you, I'm assuming the he is the father of your fetus." "Yes" Leonard and Penny answered. "Leonard, I am assuming you are going to take care of the situation that you have put us in by having coitus with Penny."

"If you mean giving my baby a home and love," Leonard answered, "then yes, I am" "Leonard," Sheldon whined, "I will not have a crying baby in this apartment!" "What are you going to do about it, Sheldon?" "I'll move in with Raj!" "Sheldon," Leonard answered him, "you know Raj will never let you move in with him." "I'll move in with Howard." "He is even more less likely than Raj." "fine. But you will not have the child here more than 3 days a week." "fine." "Sheldon,"

Penny butted in, "I need to talk to Leonard." "Ok, go ahead and talk." "No," Penny answered, "Alone." "I'm involved with this too." "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Leonard yelled at him.

Sheldon walked out of the bathroom. "So," Leonard asked "We're really parents?" "Yep," Penny answered him, "Amazing isn't it?" "It sure is hard to believe."

Leonard got up and said "We need to call my mother, Sheldon's mother to warn her, and your family. We'll tell Howard and Raj later." With that, he got up to call his mother.

"Leonard, you do know I'm at work, right?" "Yes mom." "What is so important you had to disturb me at work?" "You're going to be a grandmother!" There was a pause. "Did you fertilize a child in your little girlfriend." "Yes mom! Aren't you happy?" "I suppose. Are you going to take care of the child that is genetically half you?" "yes mother." "Good. Don't be like your father. He left all the child raising to me." "Alright mom. Goodbye." "Goodbye."

"Alright Penny, now your folks." Leonard said with a smile. Penny's Family weren't home, so they moved on to Sheldon's mom.

"Hello, Cooper residence." "Hello Mrs. Cooper. This is Leonard." "Well Leonard, how are you honey?" "I'm good, how are you?" "I'm fine. Now let's get to the point. What'd Shelly do now?" "Oh, nothing Mrs. Cooper. We were just calling to warn you that Sheldon might be a little _on edge_ over the next 9 months." "_9 months? He didn't sin and get some poor girl pregnant, did he?" "No, but Penny and I are going to have a baby." "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Good Luck!" "Thanks Mrs. Cooper." "I better be Grandma Mary!" "Don't worry, you will be." "Good Luck, Love you all!" "You too. Bye!" "Bye!"|_


End file.
